zombiehighway2fandomcom-20200215-history
How to get better. (Being a pro)
This is a layout of lots of tips to surviving further distances on the endless road without much struggle. Vehicle Vehicles are your only way of progressing forward on the road. As you progress with the game you unlock better vehicles that are faster, harder to flip, and better at handling. Cars also come pre-equipped with nitrous, which is used as a temporary speed boost to kill zombies easier and go faster. Use nitrous wisely as it can go very quickly if not being carefully distributed. Non-Expert mode Before you begin the round, be sure you have the weapons you know you want to use. If you're playing with expert mode disabled, don't use any ammo for the first mile. The zombies are generally weak and get knocked off fairly easily. As you get further, it is a good idea for the player to start using ammo on regenerative zombies and armored zombies. If the player doesn't want to use ammo on zombies, the player can simply use nitrous to knock zombies off of the player's vehicle using abandoned cars on the road. If the player wants to save ammo, he/she can knock the zombies on the cars, increasing their damage intake, thus allowing the player to kill the zombies while using less ammo. Expert-Mode strategy Expert mode is a harder difficulty in Zombie Highway 2. In expert mode, tougher zombies come much earlier in game than with expert-mode disabled. The player should start using ammo on zombies that the player tends to struggle with, especially regenerative and armored zombies. If the player happens to see yellow warning signs above the zombie's head, it means the zombies are capable of flipping the car sideways easily. At this point the player should try to knock and shoot them in order to reduce the level of danger. Prevention of Death= For new players, dying can be very easy if they are inexperienced. There are 2 main ways to die in the game: one is having your car flipped over from zombies pulling it hard enough. Another way is to crash into a wall, because in this game there is no reverse in the car, likely for aesthetic purposes. To avoid crashing into a wall, it is recommended for the player to not use any nitrous while they are in the tunnel, as it is hard to see abandoned cars in front of the player's view. To avoid death by having zombies flip you over, simply try to knock them off ASAP, because as they remain on the car longer, they grow stronger, thus forcing the player to act against them. In the case scenario the player is out of nitrous and is facing tougher zombies, the player should use ammo to try and kill them before they flip you over. In the case scenario in which the player has nitrous but has no ammo, the player should use nitrous when there are either a lot of zombies that can jump on the car, there are lots of cars with lots of room to drive for the player to knock the zombies off, or even both. In the case scenario in which the player has no ammo or nitrous, the player should try to leave the zombies hanging off of the car as much as possible in order to last as long as possible.